


Temptation

by fandombxtch



Series: Sinful Series [1]
Category: Paranormal - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, bewitched & bewildered, witches - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandombxtch/pseuds/fandombxtch
Summary: Our world is not what it seems. Demons, vampires, shifters, faes and witches lurked the Earth. Haley Reginald was living the perfect life of being a Youtuber. Moving into a new apartment with her best friend in New Jersey, her life is about to change forever.Kerrick found his mate, Haley. Paranormals are destined to be together with their other half. She doesn't believe in him however. He has to convince her that she is his and he is hers as darklings are attacking and kidnapping humans.





	1. Prologue

**K** errick watched as the man drank from his food of the night. Humans were gullible, especially the ones who work in clubs where vampires visit for a feast. He had his nights where he has his own fun in drinking blood from a group of female humans but this place was not his type. It was too crowded and public. As much as he wanted to have some fun himself, tonight was business. Interrogation was the best word to describe what he was about to do to the vampire Damascus.

A waitress slowly walked passed him, smiling at him. He looked at her revealing outfit. A large cleavage that would tempt anyone but him. He could smell her blood and it was calling his attention. Without a second thought he moved to the waitress who was at him at once. He plunged his fangs to her neck and drank. The woman gasped and he knew what it did to her. Feeding was sexual. The woman started to grind on him. Unfortunately, sex wasn't what he wanted tonight. Her blood wasn't bad but it was enough to give himself some fun. In human terms, this club is a vampire brothel where vampires took humans for sex and feeding. And that's what the humans in these kind of clubs wanted. They craved for the pleasure that vampires gave as they feed. He stopped feeding before he'd drain the poor human. He left her there standing and moved toward his business of the night.

Damascus was one of Kerrick's least favorite vampires. He didn't want to stay long in such a place. Moving quickly in a blink of an eye, he pinned the man on the wall near his booth. He vaguely sees the women backing away as he stared at the man with a smirk on his face.

"Kerrick," he says, blood still on his mouth. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Damascus," he replied. "I see you still love visiting such foul places to feed. Do you need recommendations on where to find more satisfying service?"

"What do you want?" Damascus snarled.

"It's funny that I'm pinning you on the wall, my hand on your throat," he squeezed his throat with force making the vampire's mouth spatter with blood. "And you're the one mad. I'd recommend you to visit other clubs like the Bloodlines or maybe—"he was cut off by Damascus.

"Stop playing games Kerrick. Tell me what you want."

He sighed and said, "I was just trying to help you have more options to visit."  
Damascus tried to laugh when Kerrick threw him on the table and it scatters into pieces under him. His hand still on his throat. People were starting to notice them but Kerrick didn't care. This was part of the fun.

"Where's Jason?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," his answer made Kerrick mad and threw him across the room. "Wrong answer Dam."

The vampire struggled to stand up, "I really don't kn—" he couldn't finish speaking as Kerrick punched him on his guts. He groaned in pain,"I really don't."

Kerrick then grabbed his neck and choked him. Damascus tapped his arm and he loosen his hold. "Okay! I'll tell you where he is." With that, he dropped the vampire on the floor.

"It's good to know we have an understanding," he looked down on the vampire as he smirked.


	2. New To New Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley has moved in with her best friend. Is someone stalking her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to introduce to you my OC's!

**N** ew Jersey was a not crowded and busy like New York. Haley was excited to finally moved in an apartment with her best friend Samantha. They met four years ago during freshman year in college. Now, they finally have a place of their own. The trucks already arrived yesterday and all her boxes were already inside their apartment.

"Hal," Samantha entered the living room. "I found these under the sink," she was holding two toothbrushes that were grossed and dirty. "Did you really have to show those to me?"

She grimaced at the sight.

Samantha laughed, "I'm the one cleaning the bathroom. I'll do what I wanna do." She threw the brushes to the near garbage bag. Samantha looked around the room, "Nice job bestie, the rooms looks awesome."

Haley couldn't help but smile. "Glad you like it. Now go back to the bathroom with those awful gloves you have."

"It is not awful!" Haley liked Sammy's blonde hair when she ties it into a bun on her head.

"My gloves have cute prints of ducklings. You're just salty about ducks because of that book you read."

For the whole day, they cleaned and filled their new home with furniture, decorations and appliances. Haley was glad that they had air-conditioning. Everything was set and done except for the books in her room because she has to buy bookshelves and of course, she had to arrange her filming room.

Being freshly out of college was tough. She didn't depend on her parents anymore and that's why she was so glad she was a youtuber. It's where she earns money and she loves buying and reading books for her channel.

It was dinner time and they both were exhausted. Haley walked from the living room to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Of course, there's no grocery yet. Sighing, "Well, Sammy we might as well order some Chinese food."

"On it!" Walking over back to where Sammy was sitting in the couch. "Are you watching reruns of the Vampire Diaries?"

"Yep," Sammy answered as she dialed a number on her phone. After ordering, she put her phone back on the coffee table. "You know, sometimes I wanna punch Elena and make her see that Damon does love her."

Haley laughed, "Well, vampires aren't exactly lovable for a human." Sammy stared at her.

"Okay, Elena's a vampire now. So what?"

Her best friend rolled her eyes, "You never really liked this show."

"Hey!" She protested. "I do like it. I mean who doesn't like the Salvatore brothers? I just don't feel Elena. I prefer Katherine Pierce."

"Whatever," Sammy grinned. "Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Haley wraps her arms around her legs, "I'll be buying new shelves for my books and I'll have to upload a new video tomorrow night."

"Good. Do you mind if I get home late tomorrow? I know it's going to be our second day here in New Jersey, but I have some work to do."

"It's okay Sammy. It's not like there are serial killers on the loose," Haley teased and Sammy forcefully smiled like she was trying to hide something. Though, Haley didn't notice this.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Haley took a quick shower and changed into her favorite jeans and a beige sweater. Putting a little bit of make up on her face and braiding her long brown hair to the side. As she exited her bedroom, Sammy appeared who was also ready to go out just like her. She was wearing shorts with a red shirt and a black jacket over it. Her blonde hair were in waves that made her looked like she was out fresh from the sea.

"Morning," Haley greeted. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"We haven't went grocery shopping yet," Sammy heavily sighed. "But I know a place where we can get amazing coffee." They left the apartment and rook her car to their destination.

Sammy got out first and she followed. "I didn't know this place existed."  
Her best friend brought her to a cafe called The Nightingale. The first thing she saw on the sign of the place was a brown bird which was obviously a nightingale. "That's because you didn't live here until yesterday." Haley rolled her eyes at the remark. She might just have moved in New Jersey but this was where Sammy grew up. The smell of coffee made her stomach grumble. "Wait 'til you taste their waffles!" Sammy said excitedly as she pulled the car over. As it seems to Haley, Sammy have been in this place and clearly couldn't wait to eat their waffles.

The delicious aroma of baked pastries and coffee hit Haley as they entered the cafe. The Nightingale was homey and gave her vintage European vibe. Haley loved the color scheme of different shades of brown. The decorations looked so beautiful. "Good morning!" Her attention was then turned to the most beautiful woman Haley has seen in real life.

"Welcome to Nightingale, what can I get you?" The lady behind the counter was wearing a navy blue dress that fit her body like a glove. Her cleavage could send boys in her old school throwing theirselves at her. It wasn't only her body that was alluring. Haley stared at her face and it reminded her of a clock that has stop ticking. She was beautiful and timeless. Her black hair was in big waves and her eyes were deep blue that perfectly suited her plump lips and perfect nose. Haley couldn't see any flaw with her. She'd never be able to pull off such a look.

"Kellie," Sammy beamed at the woman. "This is my best friend that I've been telling you about, Haley Reginald."

Kellie warmly smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Haley." They shook hands. "My name is Kellie Nightworth, the owner of Nightingale."

Haley smiled shyly, "It's nice to meet you too. I really like your cafe." Kellie chuckled, "Thank you, not a lot of people appreciate old school styles. What can I get you two lovely ladies?"

"I'll have my usual," Sammy said and she looked at her. And she stared at her for a moment before she realized that she had to give her order too. "Oh, right. I'll have a creamy latte plus the waffles that Sammy told me about."

"Your orders will be ready in ten minutes," she said as she give the piece of paper where their orders were written to a girl. "I heard you just moved here Haley," Kellie faced them again with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I just did. Sammy and I found the perfect apartment," she couldn't help but talk to Kellie. There was something about her that was comforting, like a big sister that she never had. Maybe it attributed from her sunshine personality.

"You both just graduated college a few months ago. What did you take?"

"I took creative writing," she answered.

"Which she won't be using," Sammy interjected. "Since she's doing youtube for a living."  
Kellie's eyebrows arched, "Really? You're a Youtuber?"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "It was only a hobby now it's my job."

"What kind of videos do you make?" She could sense that Kellie was being sincere and genuine in asking her these questions. Haley hated talking to new people because it was usually awkward but talking to Kellie wasn't so she didn't hesitate in answering. "I make videos about books."

"You can't believe how much boxes she had to pack, Kel. It took a a whole truck to fit all her boxes," Sammy let out a laugh. "Only her books were inside those boxes and not her necessities."

"No it wasn't," she tried to deny.

"Oh please, Hal. We both know those were all books," she couldn't help but smile at Sammy's statement.

"How long have you and Sammy know each other?" Haley asked and plays the paper with a list of menu in front of her. This store was the bomb. She had a feeling she's going to be a frequent customer.

"I've known Kellie since I was a little girl," Sammy said reverently as she leaned on the counter.

"She was only eight that time," Kellie glanced at Sammy with adoration. Haley watched as her best friend grinned. "Wow," she turned to Kellie. "How old were you?"

Suddenly, Kellie became alert and guarded. Haley saw how her body suddenly became tense. She looked over at Sammy and she had the same reaction. Kellie cleared her throat before answering, "I was twelve." Sammy nodded, "Yeah, and we met in the neighborhood."

"Here's your food and coffee," Kellie was trying to avoid subjects about her age or maybe Haley was just over reacting with their responses. The waffles looked divine. Sammy picked up the tray as she grabbed their coffees. "It's on the house," Kellie smiled brightly.

"Thanks Kel! You're awesome," Sammy excitedly walked to a nearby table. Haley muttered her thanks and followed her.

The tables were polished wood and was smooth to the touch. Haley grinned at Sammy, "These looks delicious."

"Wait 'til you taste it!"

Sammy was right. When she took her first bite, she couldn't help but moan. It was perfection. Right in front of her. The syrup gave the waffle sweetest taste she has ever tasted in a waffle. There were berries which mad it more perfect. When she took a sip of her latte, she moaned again.

"Tell me 'I told you so'," she chewed.

"I told you so," Sammy giggled and was also enjoying her breakfast.

"I swear, I have a feeling this will be my hang out place." She stared at her plate. It was almost gone but her stomach and taste buds were more than satisfied.

"Oh, it will be," Haley watched as Sammy's smile disappeared from her face and her eyes stared into space. "Sammy?" she called but it didn't look like she could hear her. "Sammy? Are you okay?" Haley was going to shake her when her eyes suddenly focus at her and blinked.

Frowning Haley place her hand on top of Sammy's hand. "You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She stared at her who gave her a force smile. "Sorry about that. I remembered that I have to go so we should finish eating."

"Okay," she took her fork again and finished her food. For the rest of their breakfast, she observe Sammy and found that their was something bothering her. Whatever it was, Haley was sure she'd talked to her when the time comes.

Sighing in pure bliss and satisfaction with their breakfast, "This is one of the best meal I've had this week."

Sammy laughed, "You'll have more. Anyway, we should go. I don't wanna be late. Plus you have to go buy your shelves. Do you remember the nearest Ikea I showed you yesterday?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll try not to get lost. If I do, I'll call you." They both stood up and ambled to the door. "Thank you Kellie! We're leaving now," Sammy called out. "Bye Kellie, thanks for the meal," Haley added.

"You're always welcome," Kellie replied. "Come back anytime you like Haley. Have a nice day ladies."

"Ditto," Sammy followed her out.

The most unexpected thing happened as she walked out the building. Haley walked pass a the most gorgeous man she has ever seen and he was staring at her. Her neck tingled. Their was something about his gaze that sent shivers to her spine. As if noticing, Sammy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. She could still feel his gaze and it was enough to make her heart beat fast and scare the crap out of her.

 

* * *

 

Haley finally bought six new bookshelves for her room. She wasn't sure if it would give home to all her books but it would do. The delivery would be done tomorrow and she was mostly excited. Now she was finally going to film a video that she should upload tonight. She took her job seriously. YouTube was everything for her. Her channel and viewers were important to her. She wouldn't know what she was doing in her life if she hadn't started it.

She stood right outside the door of her car when she felt a tingle on her neck. She felt it first when she went out of The Nightingale. Frowning, she looked around her to see if someone was watching her. She saw no one. People were busy minding their own business.

Taking a deep breath, she thought to herself, You're being paranoid Haley. Get a grip of yourself and get your ass home. A mysterious handsome stranger wouldn't stalk you. You need to film a video today and upload it.  
That's what she did.

 

Filming book hauls were always fun. She finally finished editing and uploaded it on her channel. BOOKISHAL maybe or maybe not the name of her channel. She reached a million subscribers just a few weeks ago and she was doing a book giveaway. Of course she already had the result but she'll be filming that in a few days. One of the things that she didn't like ruining was her schedule. Which was: Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. She wanted to post on Fridays but she always had to hang out with Sammy or her family during that day.

It was near midnight, and Sammy wasn't home yet. She opened her phone to see if she got any messages. There were none. When they left the cafe, Sammy insisted to be drop off to place called Milly's and Molly's. Haley did remember when she told her she was going to be home late but wasn't expecting it to be near midnight. Sighing and telling herself that she'll be home soon, she stood up. She stretch her arms. Her first night alone in their apartment. She wasn't sure whether to be glad or to be scared of the silence of the house.

After cleaning up her mess, she did her night routine. Which consisted of removing her make up and changing into her favorite pink nightie. When her head hit the pillow, her eyes become droopy. She felt her neck tingle and her body was too tired to react. She fell asleep, not knowing she was being watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first time posting a story here! This is inspired by the series Bewitched and Bewildred. I made original characters though and changed the world a teeny bit. 
> 
> Reviews???


End file.
